Ezekiel: The Protector
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Ezekiel takes it upon himself to protect the girls from an odd insect that keeps biting them on the neck. But once it starts biting the guys too he starts to fear for his life! Many pairings!


**Ezekiel: The Protector**

**Title:** Ezekiel: The Protector

**Summary:** Ezekiel takes it upon himself to protect the girls from an odd insect that keeps biting them on the neck. But once it starts biting the guys too he starts to fear for his life!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...yet!

**Pairings:** All 22 campers are paired up, all are crack pairings, some are easy to spot while others are only hinted at.

**Warnings:** Humour, some fluff, some language. You guys know how it is.

**Winter-Rae:** Something fun for everyone! I was bored and this came out of nowhere. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Ezekiel: The Protector**

Ezekiel, dressed in shorts with a t-shirt and his usual toque, walked around one of the pools of a huge hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii. Or, more in particular, this was the Royal Hawaiian Hotel along Waikiki beach. This was known to be one of the best beaches in the whole world. What was he doing there? He was on vacation of course. He, along with the other 21 contestants, Chris and Chef from Total Drama Island had been sent here.

Originally it was just supposed to be the 22 original campers on this all expenses paid reunion/vacation. What the campers hadn't known was that they had some very good lawyers working for them in this case; Trent's father and Harold's uncle. They had negotiated this with the show's lawyers.

At first the lawyers wouldn't give in to the trip and said the only way they would ever cough up the money for it was if Chris and Chef went along too. The camper's lawyers agreed and thus began the three week long vacation.

Ezekiel hadn't seen Chris or Chef since they arrived so he was pretty sure they wouldn't be bothering them. He was glad for that because it gave him the chance to hang out with the others and obtain forgiveness. Since everyone was in a good mood, being on a tropical island, that task was fairly easy. Now Ezekiel was free to actually make friends with his former teammates and competition.

Ezekiel had mostly hung out with Beth and Lindsey, since they were the two to first forgive him and talk to him. But he had also really hit it off with Bridgette, Tyler and Izzy. So right now he was off to see if maybe Bridgette and Tyler were up for some surfing. Bridgette had been teaching them and Ezekiel found that it was quickly becoming a very addicting sport.

Ezekiel scanned the beach, not having any luck in his search.

'Where did those two get off too?' he asked himself. He could see Geoff trying to convince Gwen to dance with him but the goth girl wasn't biting. She was sitting under an umbrella talking with Lindsey and Courtney. Noah and Cody were sitting at the pool bar while Katie and Sadie talked a mile a minute about how awesome the hotel was.

"Zeke, my man!"

Ezekiel turned to see Bridgette and Tyler walking towards him. He waved and hurried over to them.

"Hey Tyler," he greeted. The jock nodded to him with a grin. Ezekiel then looked at Bridgette.

"Bridgette, I was looking for you eh."

The two exchanged looks and Bridgette curled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Looking for me?" she asked, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do some..." Ezekiel trailed off when his eye caught something, "Bridgette, what's that on your neck eh?" his voice laced with concern. The surfer girl's hand went to the spot on her neck to cover it; a slight pink dusted her fine facial features.

"It's nothing," she said, casting a glare at Tyler who merely chuckled from behind her and raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Jeez," Ezekiel mused, trying to get a better look, "That looks like it really hurt eh, are you okay? Can I see it?"

"I'm fine," she replied, swatting his hand away and elbowing Tyler in the ribs, whose chuckles had turned into snorting laughter.

"It reminds me of an insect bite...a really big one eh," the prairie teen pointed out.

"Yeah," Bridgette said rolling her eyes, "I must have gotten it last night, had to have been one of those annoying bed bugs."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her pink cheeks darkening to red.

"Do you have a fever Bridgette?" Ezekiel asked, "You're face is really red."

"It's nothing to worry about," the surfer girl assured the other teen, "It might be a side effect of the bite or something."

"Maybe you better go and lie down eh?" Ezekiel suggested, slightly disappointed that any surfing would be out today. But Bridgette's health was far more important right now. Bridgette was about to protest but Tyler finally spoke up.

"That's a great idea Zeke," he said, wrapping an arm around Bridgette and pulling her close, "She does have a few more of them after all."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked, his interests perking again, "Where?"

"A couple on the back of her shoulder, and even one on her hip!"

Bridgette shot him a look of annoyance and embarrassment.

"I wonder how you would know that," she muttered.

"Anyway, don't worry," Tyler assured Ezekiel as he started to guide Bridgette towards the hotel, "I'll take really good care of her."

Ezekiel nodded and waved to them. Tyler was such a good friend. Bridgette had nothing to worry about with him around. Ezekiel was pretty certain that she'd be alright, those bites were pretty nasty looking. Maybe it was a mosquito that did it. But Bridgette said it was an annoying bed bug and that was a little weird.

'No surfing today, maybe some of the others would be up to doing something.'

Ezekiel took to looking around the outside of the hotel, not really paying attention to where he was going. Since he had never been to Hawaii before, he was hoping to take in as many sights as possible. He rounded a corner and bumped into something, knocking him onto his rear. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Justin looking down at him.

"Hi Justin," he greeted, "Sorry about that."

"Hey Zeke," the male model replied, helping him up, "No problem."

"Hi Zeke!"

Ezekiel and Justin turned to see Beth hurrying towards them. Ezekiel noticed a small pendant around her neck. Justin probably got it for her as a gift.

"Hi Beth, what are you two doing eh?"

"Nothing much, just taking a walk."

As she fingered her necklace again, Ezekiel gasped as his eyes fell on her neck.

"What's on your neck Beth!"

"Nothing!" the farm girl said quickly as her hand flew to the mark and she blushed, just like Bridgette had done a few moments ago.

"Oh no! You've got one too eh!" Ezekiel said, "Bridgette has some as well."

"Hold up," Justin said, smirking, "Bridgette?"

"Uh-huh, and Tyler said she had some on her shoulder and her hip too!"

Justin started to laugh.

"Oh man, I knew it."

"Knew what?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Beth said as she smacked Justin's arm, he was still laughing however, and she was looking very annoyed, "Did Bridgette say how she got them?"

"She said an annoying bed bug did it," Ezekiel explained, he was starting to get a little more worried, "Is that what got you?"

"Yeah," Beth mused, "Only mine was big and useless."

Ezekiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. He watched as Beth turned on her heel and walked away with Justin hurrying after her, trying to talk to her.

"Wow," Ezekiel mused, "That's gotta be another symptom! Irritation! This is not good; some type of bug is biting all of the girls! I better warn them!"

"Warn the girls about what?"

Ezekiel jumped and spun around to see Duncan and Eva. The two looked like they had been arguing about something. But that was nothing new, as those two hated each other with every fibre of their being.

"Jeez eh," Ezekiel said, "You two scared me!"

"Sorry home school," Eva said, "This idiot never thinks before he acts."

"At least I'm not a spazz," Duncan muttered, "So what are you warning everyone about?"

"There's a big insect or bed bug thing that keeps going around and biting people!" the prairie boy explained, "I think it's after the girls so I have too..."

He trailed off as he looked at Duncan's neck.

"Ah!" he cried out pointing, "You've got one too!"

For the third time that day Ezekiel watched as a hand flew up to the mark. The punk then flushed slightly and frowned.

"I knew it was gonna leave a mark,' he muttered under his breath. Next to him, Eva was laughing, almost hysterically.

"Oh my God, a bug! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Duncan snapped, then pointing to her neck he added, "You've got one too!"

"Damn it!" Eva muttered, shifting her weight. Duncan snickered in triumph.

"It's after the guys and girls!" Ezekiel said, "I can't believe it! What did it look like?"

"Loud and black," Duncan muttered.

"Lanky for me," Eva added.

"Wow," Ezekiel mused, "So it's a big, annoying, loud, useless, black, and lanky bed bug!"

"What?" Eva asked, sounding slightly confused.

"First Bridgette and then Beth, now you guys, I have to warn everyone!" Ezekiel said, "If this thing spreads it could be disastrous! What if this is gonna cause the end of the world or something eh! This is like a bad disaster movie! M. Night Shyamalan was right! Nature does want to kill us!"

Without another word Ezekiel turned and sprinted back to the hotel to warn his friends. Duncan and Eva exchanged looks.

"This won't end well," the punk mused.

"On the contrary," Eva said snickering, "This could be hilarious. He seriously thinks these are bug bites? The kid has to get out more."

* * *

The first person Ezekiel came across was Owen. The big teen was sitting at the outdoor cafe sampling as much food as he could.

"Owen!"

"Hey little buddy," Owen greeted, "You look hungry, here have some of the Loco Moco, the Chicken long rice is good too."

Ezekiel, panting, shook his head and downed Owen's glass of water. The big teen waited until Ezekiel had started to catch his breath.

"I _*gasp*_ need _*gasp* _your help!"

Owen was instantly at attention.

"What's up?"

"There's a bug; a big, annoying, loud, useless, black, and lanky bed bug and it's biting everyone!"

"No!" Owen gasped, fear in his eyes.

"At first I thought it was just biting the girls eh, but then I saw that Duncan had a bite too eh and, and...Oh no."

"What?" Owen asked, jumping to his feet and looking around. Ezekiel pointed to him.

"Owen! You have one too!"

Owen's hand flew to his neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he wailed, "Am I gonna die? Is it bad?"

Ezekiel examined the mark.

"It's not as bad as some of the other one I saw, Duncan and Bridgette's were far worse...wait a minute. What if these bites get worse and worse until..."

Owen and Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"Lindsey!" Owen yelled, at the same time Ezekiel gasped, "Izzy!"

"What should we do?"

"Scarves!" Ezekiel said pointing to a small shop across the street, "We give them to the girls and even the guys so they don't get bit on the neck."

"Good idea Zeke, you're so smart."

* * *

So after buying a bunch of scarves the two boys quickly started to find their friends. Ezekiel ran back to the pool bar where Katie, Sadie, Noah and Cody were sitting. Ezekiel grabbed Katie by the shoulders to check her neck.

"Zeke!" she yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Hey," Noah barked, "Hands off."

Ezekiel heaved a sigh of relief.

"She hasn't been bit yet eh, thank goodness."

He handed Katie and Sadie matching pink scarves, Noah a black one and Cody white one.

"Wear these," he told them, "It'll protect you!"

"Protect us from what?" Cody called after him. Ezekiel didn't hear them however; he was too busy still searching for the others.

* * *

Owen had happened upon Heather and DJ. The raven haired teen was holding Bunny while DJ cleaned his little friend's cage.

"Hurry up!" Heather said impatiently, "This thing keeps looking at me funny."

"He likes you Heather," DJ replied, "Which is surprising because he normally doesn't like harpies."

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" she snapped. DJ grinned.

"Yeah, a little."

"Guys!" Owen shouted, "Here take these!"

He handed them both a dark blue scarf.

"Ew," Heather said, "Blue is not my colour."

"This is a matter of life and death!" Owen said, "You have to wear these to protect yourself from the big, annoying, loud, useless, black, and lanky, bed bug!"

Then, without another word he was gone, leaving Heather and DJ to exchange looks.

"A black and lanky what now?" DJ asked. Heather shrugged.

"Who knows, are you done yet, I have a massage at two that I refuse to miss."

* * *

"Weird prairie boy say what?" LeShawna asked.

"A big, annoying, loud, useless, black, and lanky, bed bug!" Ezekiel repeated urgently. He had found a majority of the others sitting under umbrellas by the pool and was trying to get them to wear the scarves.

"Dude," Trent said, "It's like plus thirty-five outside, I'm not wearing I scarf."

"Me either," Courtney huffed, "It's ridiculous, besides Trent and I were going to go shopping, we don't have time for this!"

Ezekiel was getting desperate here when suddenly he looked up at saw Bridgette and Tyler. The two hadn't noticed the others and were holding hands. Bridgette even had her head on Tyler's shoulder as they walked. Ezekiel knew that if they saw Bridgette's bites they just might believe him.

* * *

"Lindsey!" Owen yelled, "Thank Zeus and Hera that I found you in time."

The pretty blonde smiled at the large teen and walked over to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Owen!" she said, "Did you try the Chicken long rice?"

"What? Oh yeah, I did, it was great. But right now we're all in danger!"

Lindsey gasped.

"What is it?" she asked him. Owen pointed to the spot on his neck.

"See this, it's a bug! Some weird bug has been going around biting people!"

Lindsey wasn't sure what to tell him. She bit her lip.

"Umm, Owen," she said, "That's not a bug bite sweetie."

"It isn't?"

"No, let's go and find the others."

* * *

"Bridgette! Tyler!"

The two saw Ezekiel waving frantically at them. They released hands and hurried to their friend. As they got to him Ezekiel gasped.

"Bridgette! You have more bites!"

Bridgette smacked her forehead as the others, who have gathered with Owen, all looked at her, trying to get a sight of these so called bites.

"Yeah," she said, trying to play off what was going on, "That bug has been bothering me again."

Tyler and some of the others started to laugh.

"This isn't funny eh!" Ezekiel said, annoyance in his voice. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. He looked up to see Izzy grinning at him.

"Hey handsome," she said, "Where did you go?"

"I've been trying to save everyone from these horrible bugs that keep biting everyone but no one will listen to me."

"Bugs?" Izzy asked. Ezekiel nodded.

Yeah, they're big, annoying, loud, useless, black, and lanky, bed bugs!"

Izzy arched an eyebrow and looked at said people with bite marks. She giggled.

"Oh Zeke," she said gently, "No one is getting bit by a bug."

"But..."

Izzy stood by Tyler and pointed to him, "Annoying bed bug..."

She pointed too Justin, "Big and useless..."

She put an arm around LeShawna, "Loud and black..."

LeShawna smacked Duncan in the back of the head and Izzy then stood next to Harold, "Lanky."

Ezekiel processed this information for a moment and then, once he got it, "Oohh! Wait a minute. They're the bugs!"

"Not exactly what I was going for," Izzy giggled again, "But in a sense, yes. These are your bugs."

"So," Ezekiel mused, "Everyone's been getting bit by love bugs!"

"You could say that," Bridgette said, wrapping her arms around Tyler's waist. The jock grinned happily.

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Did I just write something with Courtney in it without bashing her? Tell me you all noticed that! I expect to get props for that one! Okay, so I have closed my poll and here are the results:

Duncan/LeShawna: 14 or 28%

Harold/Izzy: 11 or 22%

DJ/Lindsey: 11 or 22%

Canon Pairing: 7 or 14%

Eva/Justin: 6 or 12%

You have spoken my friends. I will get working on these but don't expect a canon pairing any time soon unless it's just a side pairing. I have decided that the canon pairings aren't all that great, save for Harold/LeShawna and Justin/Beth (it WILL happen!). Anyway! Just in case you guys didn't catch all of the pairings: Bridgette/Tyler, Beth/Justin, Gwen/Geoff, Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Harold, Ezekiel/Izzy, Owen/Lindsey, Noah/Katie, Cody/Sadie, Courtney/Trent, and DJ/Heather. Thanks for reading, cheers!


End file.
